Let Us Experiment
by ImNotAPsychopath
Summary: Written with MissSparklyKitty. Oneshot. Jotun!Loki.


The threads sewn through his lips gushed blood along the blue skin of the Jotun, trickles dripping off his chin. The agony of the punishment was overwhelming, the words of the do-ers behind 'only one soul can release thou tongue.' The one slipping with lies and smooth speaking had caused the pain, worse then having his head chopped off. The prince had made a large mistake, one to leave him silenced for what could be forever. In his state of being rule over Jotunheim, his hair grown much longer with many piercings and jewelry all along his body. The first he had gone to to save him was Thor, but that did no good, therefore his next option was Stark, the one he despised and had not come into contact with in quite a while. He was certain this would not work, and afterwards he would head to Banner, being spoken that the only to release the threads was one he had troubles with. He teleported into Tony's lab, seeing only darkness, crimson eyes glowing through it. He looked around slowly, of course without a word. Tony Stark yawned and walked downstairs to his lab again before freezing. Inside it was Loki, his supposed worst enemy. He opened the door and frowned. "Loki?" Loki glanced over to him, eyes barely open but reflecting the pain he was experiencing from his lips sewn shut, the crimson remaining locked onto the mortal. He knew he looked much different then his . . . incident, with Midgard, hardly clothed but with gold and piercings to replace it, the markings of his family past with the blue skin cold to the touch. His eyes widened as he took in Loki's injuries. "Holy shit." He raced to grab the first aid kit then jumped to be by Loki's side. "Hold still. I'll fix you up the best I can." Loki lowered his gaze to his bare feet, lifting them to examine Tony. The blood had dripped off his chin and made a small puddle on the ground beneath him, only standing there before sitting down on a workbench. Tony was quiet as he worked on Loki's wounds, being gentle and careful. Loki gestured for Tony to try and remove the thread from his skin, not caring how rough or painful it was. He just wanted it off. Tony nodded before grabbing scissors and cutting the threads then slipping them out of the skin. Loki had holes above the skin of his lips from the act, the blood gushing further. He winced, but only that, running his finger along the holes. That was going to scar, badly. Tony moved his hands. "Don't touch. I can stop them from scarring if you let me work." Loki rolled his eyes, not liking to be commanded. But he did not touch again nor speak, only watching Tony. Tony continued working, placing a cream on every marking that Loki had. "There." He murmured.

"That is not going to work." Loki snorted, crossing his arms over his chest, over the large and beaded necklace around his neck and hanging low.

"We'll just see about that." Tony murmured before turning to a different project.

"Well, how generous it was of you to not harm me further. And since I am here, I may as well go ahead and kill you; but I will not." Loki moved to quiver his bottom lip but stopped, knowing it would pain him.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Prancer." He continued working. Loki could not simply teleport himself back to Jotunheim, unfortunately, therefore decided to stay for a while. He tried to glance over Tony's shoulder to see what he was working on out of sheer curiosity and boredom. Tony continued tinkering, ignoring Loki's presence. Loki stood, walking over and casually standing across from him to watch him. Tony grumbled at a pipe before kicking it. "Shit." He sighed before picking up a giant wrench that was almost as tall as he was and easily hefting it onto his shoulder.

"This is sad." Loki commented, teleporting to where he was sitting cross legged on yet another workbench nearby Tony, "Is this your life?"

"Yep." Tony answered, turning the wrench so the pipe squealed.

"As I said . . . sad. I almost pity you." Loki teleported to where he was sitting on a table cross legged. "Why I am still here, do not question." He shifted his legs to where he was not exposed, not to a mortal.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't break anything." Tony growled, still focused on the pipe.

"Ah." Loki knocked the base of a hologram onto the ground, watching it shatter. "Excuse me, my hand slipped."

Tony sighed. "Yeah, okay, I'm done now." He brushed past Loki and went up the stairs.

Loki teleported in front of him, stopping him. "And why is that? As if you have anything better to do." He leaned against the railing of the stairs, tilting his head.

"I have plenty to do, Loki." He pushed past the god.

"Oh? Would you care to give examples?" Loki asked, simply following behind him this time.

"Sleeping. Working. Relaxing. Watching T.V. Drinking. Eating."

"Oh, what a thrill. And why do I not get to drink and eat?" Loki asked, sarcastically. "I suppose I am not as privileged as you . . . Then again, every day that passes with Tony Stark makes the biggest of differences to this realm."

"I didn't say you couldn't. You just asked to give examples of what better things I had to do than fraternize with you." Tony replied.

"Until Heimdall takes me off Midgard, I am stuck here. Enjoy it while you can." Loki murmured.

Tony nodded. "Fine."

"I am not joyed about it myself . . ." Loki transported himself to the top of the stairs, over time abusing that ability.

"Then why come hang out with me? Go find your brother. He's probably with Jane."

"Thor? We have gone are separate ways. I have taken the throne of Jotunheim, him the throne of Asgard . . ." Loki leaned against the wall, curling his fingers in a gesture for Tony to hurry up the steps. Tony nodded and continued walking. "That drink you offered me, I would gladly accept it."

Tony nodded. "Good. I need one too." He walked straight to the bar. Loki followed behind him, sitting down on a stool. He would have resorted back to his pale skinned and green eyed form, but over time had forgotten how. Oh well, it would come on it's own. Tony handed him a drink before mixing his own then leaning across the bar from where the other man sat. Loki sipped from it, feeling the alcohol burning his throat, which was no shock since he had not consumed it in quite a while. Tony yawned again before chugging his drink then walking over to the couch. Loki teleported to the arm of the couch, crossing his legs as he sipped from his glass mannerly. Tony ignored him and flopped down onto it.

Loki was glad Tony had not mentioned his horns, in his Jotun form apart of his skull. "You have aged, Anthony, but your tower looks exactly the same. What a dull life you live."

"Thanks." Tony's voice was muffled.

"I'd think my attack on Midgard to be the most interesting event in your life . . . Or from the looks of it, of course." Loki slid down from the arm, sitting where Tony's feet did not take space on the couch. Tony didn't reply, trying to ignore the god in favor of sleep. "That is pretty mean, Anthony." Loki hummed, running his finger along the rim of the glass. Tony replied with a soft snore. Loki sighed deeply, placing the glass on a small table next to the couch. He would not rest, but he could relax. Tony mumbled softly in his sleep but didn't move. Loki did not take notice of it, in his own world of a daze. Tony shifted a bit before rolling onto his side and curling into a ball. Loki found himself asleep, falling over to where he laid against Tony. Tony hummed and held Loki close, shivering slightly at the chill but grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around both of them. Loki's breath lightened, wrapping his legs and arms around Tony, pulling him closer in his sleep. Tony hummed again before nuzzling Loki's neck in his sleep. Loki let out a soft purr, giving no other reactions. Tony mumbled something again before shifting closer to Loki. Loki rested his chin on Tony's head, continuing to purr. Tony hummed and moved slightly so his lips touched Loki's neck. Loki shivered lightly, opening his eyes to the slightest but quickly falling back asleep, tightening his legs around Tony's waist.

Tony hummed and nuzzled his cheek. "Lo . . ."

"M-Mmm . . ." Loki opened his eyes yet again, a dark blush of blue fading onto his cheeks. He was tempted to move his legs, with him not wearing anything to cover his member.

Tony hummed and shifted closer, rubbing against Loki in his sleep. "Loki . . ." He mumbled. Loki clenched onto Tony's shirt, biting his bottom lip and shutting his eyes, trying to fall back asleep. Tony purred and hummed. "Loki . . ." Loki rested his forehead against Tony's head, swallowing thickly. Tony mumbled something before burrowing his head in the crook of Loki's neck. Loki clenched onto his shirt tighter, drifting off. Tony purred before falling into a deeper sleep.

Loki awoke much later, seeing Tony still asleep. Tony snorted before burrowing closer to Loki. Loki began purring deeply, holding him close. He was warm. Tony yawned before snuffling. "T . . . To . . . Stark?" Loki murmured to see if he was awake.

"Five minutes . . ." Tony mumbled. Loki did not respond, staring at the cushion of the couch in front of him. Tony cuddled closer.

"Stark." Loki repeated.

"Hrm?" Tony grunted. Loki held him closer, expecting the sudden realization to come to the mortal in a few seconds. Tony huffed. "Seriously, Lokes? You woke me up just to cuddle more?" He grunted before burrowing closer.

"Mmhm." Loki hummed, "I do what I want." He nuzzled the top of his head, continuing to purr.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I know." Loki put his hand on Tony's chin, lifting his head to kiss his forehead. Tony hummed happily and kissed his jawline. Loki purred deeply, running a hand through his hair. Tony moved to kiss the god shyly. Loki returned the kiss gently, running his fingers up his back. Tony shivered and pressed his body flush against the gods. Loki nibbled on his bottom lip, beginning to grind their hips. Tony moaned softly and thrusted against him. Loki moved down to bite down on his neck, careful of his horns and going against being gentle. Tony whined. "Loki . . ."

"Hmm?" Loki purred against the flesh.

"Please . . ." Tony whined. "I need you." Loki licked his lips, kissing Tony again. Tony moaned within the kiss before deepening it. Loki slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth, continuing to grind their hips. Tony whimpered. "Loki..."

"Go on." Loki broke the kiss, nibbling on his earlobe. Tony moaned before thrusting against him desperately. Loki pushed his hips further and separated his legs, hooking his finger around Tony's jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers enough to expose his member.

Tony whimpered. "Babe, please."

"Please what?" Loki asked, smirking.

"You know what." Tony groaned.

"Are you sure? I need you to be specific, love."

"Fuck me!" Tony moaned, kissing him hotly. Loki snickered, returning the kiss and pulling Tony's jeans and boxers off completely, wrapping the mortal's legs around his waist and pushing his member against his entrance. Tony whimpered a bit before moaning. "Loki . . . Oh, god." Loki broke the kiss, not taking a second to roughly push his member deep inside of him. Tony gave a yell before giving a keening moan. Loki filled him deliciously. Loki began slowly thrusting, licking Tony's bottom lip before kissing him hard. Tony whimpered. "Loki . . ." He moaned again, returning the kiss. Loki groaned softly as he picked up the pace by the second, reaching down to stroke Tony. Tony whined at Loki before moaning hotly. Loki stroked him quickly, it not taking long for his thrusts to escalate to rise into pounding into Tony. Tony yelled loudly at the results. "Loki!" He huffed. Loki glanced at him with crimson eyes, panting softly as he continued his acts. "I'm . . . ngh . . . close." Tony panted. Loki's stroking turned into teasing the tip with his thumb, keeping his thrusts deep and quick. "No . . . teasing . . ." Tony whined. Loki bit down on his neck roughly, running his tongue along the skin, moving back to stroke him. Tony gave a loud yell, his load splattering onto Loki. Loki continued thrusting, it slowing down as he released inside of Tony with a grunt, hips stopping their movement. Tony panted before yelling when Loki released,feeling filled and warm. Loki panted heavily, kissing Tony's neck and soon pulling out. Tony hummed and hugged the god close. Loki nuzzled his neck, resuming with his purring. Tony looked at him drowsily. "Hey, sexy." Loki glanced at him, moving to kiss him. Tony purred within the kiss, deepening it gently. Loki tilted his head against Tony's lips, shutting his eyes. Tony hummed. "Why did I not do this earlier?" He murmured. Loki did not respond, breaking the kiss and resting against him. Tony allowed the god to do so, kissing his forehead softly. Loki curled up to him, head resting against his chest. Tony held him closer, threading his fingers through the raven locks. Loki began purring deeper, nuzzling his head into Tony's hand. Tony chuckled before tracing the lines along Loki's blue skin. "You're so beautiful." He murmured, kissing his neck. Loki kept his eyes shut, twitching a smile to the feelings, moving closer to the mortal. Tony replaced his hand with his mouth, nibbling gently. Loki let out a soft groan, running his fingers through his hair. Tony let his tongue trail along the lines, shivering at the chill. Loki tilted his chin back to expose more of the blue skin, allowing soft moans to escape. Tony shifted so he was now on top of Loki, his mouth making little markings on Loki's body. Loki watched him closely, arms around his neck. Tony smirked a bit before kissing him sweetly. "So . . . What changed?" He murmured.

"I could ask you the same.." Loki murmured against his lips.

Tony chuckled. "I guess nothing for me."

Loki tilted his head. "Ah."

Tony closed his eyes and hummed. "I always liked you, princess."

"I am a king, not a princess.." Loki huffed, feeling the need to correct him.

Tony chuckled. "My mistake." He kissed his nose.

"Do you like my true formation . . . better?" Loki asked softly.

"I like it just as much as your other one." Tony smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"The other will come on it's own, if I remain on Midgard any longer."

Tony hummed. "Are you going to?" He asked after a moment.

"Perhaps . . . I have remained in this place for quite a while and grown quite . . . fond of it." Loki murmured. Tony nodded and burrowed closer to him. Loki held him close, the horns on his head vanishing. Tony blinked up at his head before placing his head in the crook of the god's neck. Loki rested his chin on the top of his head, purring softly.

Tony grinned. "You're so a kitten."

"Kitten?" Loki asked slowly.

"Yep."

"No I am not."

"You are too."

"How am I possibly a kitten?"

"You walk like one, hiss like one, and if I touch you in the right places, I can make you purr." Tony winked. Loki rolled his eyes, not responding. Tony kissed his jawline. "Come on, babe. You know I'm right."

"No . . ." Loki mumbled, rolling his eyes yet again.

"Yes."

"Tony. No. I am not an animal."

"Really? You were when we had sex." Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

Loki couldn't help but snicker, quickly being rid of it. "That is not funny to the slightest . . ."

"Not according to that snicker you just squashed."

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"Maybe." Tony sang, kissing the god quickly. Loki huffed through his nostrils, returning the kiss. Tony grinned before pulling away and standing up, his back crackling. The noise made Loki cringe, standing himself. Tony stretched before walking to the kitchen, still naked. "You want anything, kitten?" He called.

Loki sat back down on the arm of the couch, crossing his legs. "Food."

"What kind?"

"I don't care." Tony made a sound of acknowledgement before grabbing some pudding cups and walking back to the couch. Loki had his legs hanging over the arm of the couch, body sprawled along the cushions. Tony straddled him while handing him a cup. Loki looked up at him, the blue of his skin and crimson of his eyes fading. "Thank you."

Tony kissed him sweetly. "No prob, babe." Loki opened the cup, eating hungrily while laying down but trying to keep his manners. He had not eaten decently in quite a while. Tony chuckled before smirking. He opened his own pudding cup before spreading it on Loki and sucking it off his skin.

Loki shuddered, blushing a deep shade of blue to the feeling an sight, growling lightly. "Tony . . ." He shifted his position to expose himself further. Tony's grin was full of mischief and he continued licking it up, sometimes sucking the skin. Loki's blush deepened, leaning his head back and relaxing into the actions. Tony purred, loving the taste of Loki's skin. Loki shut his eyes, purring softly. A loud crash of a door opening made Tony jerk and freeze.

"Tony?" Steve's voice called. "You in here?" Loki froze as well, unsure of what to do. He would not teleport with Tony, knowing it could harm him as a result. Tony stayed still, not moving and barely daring to breathe as he curled closer to Loki, hoping to seem smaller and be harder to spot. Loki reached above his head, grabbing the jewelry that had fallen when his horns vanished, fisting his hand around them and waiting. "Tony?" Steve's voice got closer and Tony bit his lip with wide eyes. Loki paused, shutting his eyes and sighing quietly to himself.

Steve's footsteps fell away and Tony gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, we're moving to my room now." He grunted.

"Should I remove my jewelry and put on clothing?" Loki asked slowly, slipping out from under Tony. "While on Midgard, I'd think it to be a good idea . . ."

Tony nodded. "I have some stuff you can use."

"Very well." Loki stepped off the couch.

Tony lead Loki to his room swiftly before pushing him down on the bed. "But, we were in the middle of something before Capsicle so rudely interrupted us." He murmured. Loki tilted his head, once thought about not liking to be under Tony, but going with it. Tony then flipped them. "But I wanna see if you can top me."

"Didn't I already do that? Or do you wish for a second time?" Loki murmured.

Tony grinned. "Clearly the first time wasn't memorable enough."

"You don't want to try something new?" Loki purred, kissing his neck.

Tony grinned. "I'm always up for experiments, babe."

"Then let us experiment.." Loki kissed Tony gently.


End file.
